With an increased interest in cell-specific drug testing, diagnosis, and other assays, systems and methods that allow for individual cell isolation, barcoding, identification, and retrieval are becoming highly desirable. Single cell capture systems and methods have been shown to be particularly advantageous for these applications. However, drifting of biological target material (e.g., material derived from cells post-cell lysis, cell-free nucleic acid material, etc.) can be particularly problematic in these systems and methods, resulting in non-specific capture of target material (e.g., messenger ribonucleic acid [mRNA], proteins, etc.), and/or leakage of target material between chambers or partitions of a capture device.
Thus, there is a need in the cell capture and cell processing field to create a new and useful system and method for leakage control while capturing and/or processing cells.